


La Ville Lumière, La Ville l'Amour

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, I just want them to fall in love, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2017, Paris (City), mystrade, xmas mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Greg and Mycroft share a Christmas surprise





	La Ville Lumière, La Ville l'Amour

The cold air stung Greg's cheeks as he made his way through the crowded street. The first Christmas after his divorce and he had decided to come to Paris to try to relax. But with all the tourists stopping every two feet to look at the stalls of the Christmas Market, Greg was thinking maybe he should have just stayed home. Because really, how was a lonely flat in London much different than a lonely flat in Paris? But Greg was determined to have at least a somewhat nice time while he was here. Even if the tourists were making it difficult. Greg decided to keep his focus on his phone for the time being and that's how he walked right into someone.

"Je suis tellement désolé. C’est ma faute. Je- Mycroft?”

“Inspector Lestrade. Well this certainly is a surprise. Enjoying a Parisian Christmas with your nose in your phone, I see."

"Just trying to avoid all the tourists."

"Wouldn't you, being from London, also be a tourist?"

"Nah. I've been coming here since I was a kid. I know the city like a local. What brings you to the City of Light? Bit of holiday sightseeing?"

"Unfortunately not. I've just finished a business meeting."

"You've probably been to Paris loads of times anyways. Know everything inside and out."

"I've been to Paris a number of times, yes. Though I've never really 'seen the sights,' per se. Airport to hotel to meeting and back again, I'm afraid."

"Wait. So you're telling me that out of all the times you've come to Paris, you've never seen anything?"

"I can see the Eiffel Tower from where we are standing and I believe this to be the closest I've ever been."

"Oh well bollocks to that."

Greg grabs Mycroft's hand and turns towards the Eiffel Tower dragging the hesitant redhead behind him.

"And just where are you taking me?"

"To the Eiffel Tower. Then I'll show you the rest of Paris."

Though Mycroft had now matched Greg's pace, neither man let go of the other's hand.

"Show me Paris?"

"You gotta go back home tonight?"

"I... suppose not. I could attempt to extend my hotel reservation, though with Christmas being the day after tomorrow, I'm not sure that will be possible."

"No problem you can stay with me."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the invitation.

"I- I meant, um. My uncle is letting me stay in his flat while he and his wife are in Greece visiting her family for Christmas. There's plenty of room and you're absolutely welcome to stay with me."

"That's a very generous offer, Inspector."

Greg stops pulling Mycroft's hand slightly.

"Greg," he insists. "We're going to spend Christmas together. I think it'll be alright if you call me 'Greg'."

"'Greg' is far to pedestrian for you," Mycroft said, shaking his head. "Gregory suits you much better."

Greg hoped the cold was enough to hide the blush he could feel creeping up his neck.

~~~~

Despite the biting wind, Mycroft stood at the edge of the Eiffel Tower's top platform admiring the view. He's not sure how long he's been there, but when Greg rejoins him from inside, he jumps a bit.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Inside your mind palace?"

"Merely taking it all in. It's quite the view."

"Yeah it's beautiful from up here. If it were clearer you could see the Sacre-Coeur," Greg said, pointing towards the haze covered hill.

"I've never been to Montmartre," Mycroft added, as he tried to see the cathedral where Greg had pointed.

"Well this is shaping up to be a wonderful date."

Mycroft turned towards Greg, raising an eyebrow

"W- no I- Uh I," Greg stuttered out. "What I meant was-"

"Shall we continue... our date?" Mycroft asked holding out his hand.

As Greg took Mycroft's hand, they both knew they were headed toward something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "City of Light, City of Love"  
> "Je suis tellement désolé. C’est ma faute. Je-" means "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I-"


End file.
